Texas Toast
by MaybeOneNight
Summary: This is a first try fan fiction for a friend with the pairing PyroxEngineer, we love them :3 It has some explicit content, and well...if you don't like it, please don't read, if you're a supporter from this pairing, then we love you too :3
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING, EXPLICIT CONTENT! MANXMAN! Don't like , don't read, nor harsh comment, please!**

 **I don't own the characters, they belong to Valve, from Team Fortress 2 game!**

 **It's a PyroxEngineer first try from my part, it's a gift!**

 **It was translated by a lovely friend, who prefers to stay anonymus. Thank youuu! 3**

Hi, I'm an engineer. My job is to think, build, and kill. I'm telling you in keywords, so you'll understand, but being an engineer means a lot more. You get it.  
I like my job, and I like my partners. Sometimes the spy goes on my nerves, but that's ok. I can fix it. I can fix many things. The only thing I can't fix are problems in the mind. I wish I could fix that too. Emotions. Are a bit too difficult for me to understand sometimes, especially from _this_ person.  
You see, when I first joined, everything was ok. I adapted to my environment fast. Less would be a shame from a man with more than two phds. The other mercenaries? They're good men. And funny. And badass. And sometimes a good team. Or most of the times.

 _But_.

There's the pyro.  
This person is an enigma for me. I can't decipher this person.

 _But_.

This person is _attractive_ just because they're mysterious.  
You see, when I first joined, everything was ok. The only thing I wasn't aware how much one person can change everything in me. Or most. This person never revealed anything about themselves. The rest of my team is disgusted or scared by them. Well I am not. This is an ill person, a psychopath, we were warned, but they're still a human being, like any of us, and I saw sicker people in here. I might not be normal either, being okay by building killing machines... We're all strange. This person, although, is standing out of the line. I spotted them. They spotted me. The connection was made.


	2. Chapter 2

First time on the battlefield. I underestimated the enemy spy. It was ok. Luckily we got respawn, and I could go back, and kick him in the arse. I really needed to think twice where I put my sentry, as I always was left behind, alone. I was so bored, and then just angry. The second round I got back-stabbed. It was so annoying. Dagnabbit! The third round I spotted him, and no matter how much I shouted for help, I was left alone defending. Then a headshot. I was so glad the sniper finally noticed. He was sharp with the spies, but not enough.

So I started to be around the Sniper more. We sometimes talked, or sometimes just looked at the others, waiting for something to happen. My sentry got the dirty job done, while I just chilled. And then I spotted again. This one person, they were very effective, and intense, so they got their job done by killing fast. No wonder they were called „Pyro" , they were _sickly_ in 'love' with fire. But then they just looked up, and stared at me...again and again...I first thought they want to tell me something. So I waited, staring back. It was a bit frustrating. What did they want from me?


	3. Chapter 3

I like my job. I'm also payed well. I like to study the others' weapons too. But I never got close to the Pyro's weapons. He never really approached me, just staring at me from afar. Well, know what. I decided to make the first step. One of these days I thought I'll ask them if they have a problem with me. It's ok, we can talk it out. I needed to deal with a lot of people finding me annoying just like how I am. It's ok, noone needs to like everyone. I was ok with my team, but if someone didn't like me, then they could tell me, and then I would try not to be in the way for them. So my first thought was, this firebug person hates me just how I am. Something might be annoying in me for them. Maybe because I make things so easy for myself, and I'm always relaxed, and friendly. Well it wasn't my intention to provoke them, this is all me, it's in my nature. A kind of Texan nature.  
So I waited for the moment I can just stop this person, and ask them what is their problem with me. I couldn't tell by those round googles whether they're glaring at me, or just simply staring. On the battlefield I didn't have time to go and have a little chat, and then when it was over, they always disappeared somewhere. I had the courage to ask the spy if he or Medic know where their room is. The spy told me, but he also told me it's dangerous to approach it. I just laughed. Well the least can happen is to get burnt and respawn.  
I went to the right place, stood in front of the door. I smelt something burnt, and burnt wood. I raised a brow, did they just...play with fire where they shouldn't? Well, as long as the base isn't in flames, doesn't matter. I knocked. Nothing. I knocked again more. Nothing. Then I told them: „Hey, 's me, the engineer. Could'a we talk?" I waited. For no reason I felt strangely excited. More like in a negative way. More like ...frustrated? Anxious?  
Nothing. I was about to leave, when the door opened. I turned around. They were already standing in front of the closed door. They were in their usual outfit. I somehow would expect at least the suit would be taken off. Are they in that thing 24 hours a day? It was funny thing to think about. I stepped in front of them, I have no idea why, but my heart pounded like crazy. I mean I was a calm mannered man, and this wasn't the first time I needed to talk to a mysterious person. Eventually just accepted that mask as their face to calm down, but that stare again. Were they glaring? Were they just looking at me? Were they annoyed? I couldn't tell. The round googles hid everything. I just stared at them, I just couldn't help it. I was so confused I forgot why I was there anyways. Then something just came in my mind, and I honestly felt frightened. Something deep hit me. There was something deep and hidden in this person, and it was so well hidden it was impossible to guess. You see, when you're a smart person, you can guess many things about another person, without them clarifying it. But this person was strange. Too deep to understand. Now that it was just me and them, standing there, I started to understand, I can't communicate with them, just like with any other person.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to not talk to the pyro, instead went to the spy and medic to ask how much they know about this person's mental stability. Both confirmed this pyromaniac is a schizophrenic psychopath. So, let's count: Pyromaniac, schizophrenic, psychopath. Those are three mental illnesses, and all three are baleful.  
So this was a bit new for me. I wondered how is this person even allowed to walk on the open, and not captured in a camisole, and drugged daily with medicine in a mental hospital.  
I still tried to think positively. They were capable of fighting very well, so maybe its not that serious. One thing for sure, I can't talk to this person, like how I want to.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was a hard day for me. It was one of those bad days, when nothing's working out. I'm starting to beat a record in repeated respawning. This wasn't my day, and it was annoying. Even Sniper abandoned me too, yet we were building a nice team work, and a kind of friendship. I like this man. He's amusing for me how awkward he was with his social life. He was an isolated person too, but strange people always attracted me, and I attracted strange people. I also enjoyed the wild Soldier's company too, sometimes. Usually dumb people annoy me to the core, or make me feel frustrated , no matter how hard I try to communicate with them, they can't get what I say. It's frighteningly frustrating. But I enjoyed the Soldier too anyways.  
Back to the point, I was in a bad mood that day, and nothing worked out. I was alone, struggling with my sentry. I was so busy I didn't see the enemy demoman sneaking behind, and ready to attack. Actually he was at the corner waiting, while the well known enemy spy sneaked behind me. The enemy scout was with the demoman too, but I didn't notice. I was struggling with my sentry. Since I was the shortest man, the spy made a brave move, placing the sapper on the top of my sentry over my head. „Spah sappin' mah-„ but I couldn't shout further I turned , and saw the situation, I just shut my eyes, and grind my teeth, annoyed, waiting for the stab and failure to not be able to defend our briefcase. Suddenly I heard rough fire noises, as flames were blown out of a tube, and screams on three different voices. I opened my eyes, and turned around, I felt stinky burnt skin. All three were down. The Scout was still running in flames, but the pyro chased him off, and eventually burnt him to death. When they were done, they just examined their masterpieces. I just stood there, mouth opened, barely able to even breathe. Eventually I collected myself, and smiled at them. „Thanks, pardner." I told them, then I swallowed hard. That stupid stressing feeling again, that stare again, no muffled sounds. I was aware they can speak, and it sounded like English, also they understood our language just fine. But they never spoke to me directly. And even now they didn't, and just stood there, staring at me. I started to feel a bit awkward. I wanted to tell them they can go, and I can handle this by myself, but they didn't leave, and I couldn't speak. I took a deep breath, and exhaled. „So...we'll protect the briefcase, then." That was the most awkward sentence I ever spoke. No reaction. They were almost in the other side of the room, while I was in a corner. They were away from me in a safe distance, yet I still felt trapped. Eventually they looked at a exit's way. Someone was coming. I fast started to repair the sentry, when finally"  
„Phfht vhiphnsh hhheha." they spoke, and pointed at the other corner, next to the table with the briefcase.  
I stated, and waited, until the said dispenser erected, then turned, grabbing my gun, ready for defending too. While waiting, I started to wonder how I even got what they said anyways.


	6. Chapter 6

After that time , and those first moves, we slowly, very slowly, but surely started to interact more. Pyro came more often beside me, when it was about defending. We realized we made a good team, and they started to spoke to me more. I realized we were okay, but somehow they tested me. Not once I noticed they were playing with me, testing my patience, and testing how smart I was, or how much I could play along with their game. I needed to realize the staring was a little game too. They waited for me to make the first step, they waited for me to react, and me, instead of getting annoyed, and shout at them, I patiently, slowly approached them. The first time I knocked at their door, I just stared at them, then I apologized I disturbed them, and went off. Then I never got frightened, and disgusted, or angry, that they stared. I actually got used to it.  
After a time they dared playing more dangerous games with me, as pushing me forward at the enemy, or blowing flames real close. None of the occasions I showed them how angry I was, since I wasn't. They also had sick humor, smearing blood at me, or playing with other's organs. They once ripped a heart out of a spy's chest, and played as if it was a bird, or something, throwing up, making it fly. It was so sick, and strange, I felt a bit like throwing up, but I just laughed, and it seemed my reaction impressed them. Then they walked, and handed me the heart, and I just accepted with a twitching smile, thanking. It seemed such an important gesture to them from my side, they started to actually be _friendly_ with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Slowly, but surely I started to develop a friendship with the psychopath of our team. I actually started to accept the deepness of this person, and the dark mystery, like how it was. I started to accept them with their defects, like how they were. But ain't this emotion called _friendship_ Yes, I considered this mentally sick person my friend. The others despised me for it, but I started to not care. I felt safe with this person on the battlefield, and slowly their testings stopped, and they seemed to be eager to approach me more too.  
Our friendship from both sides was official, when we first hugged. I've never seen this person seriously embracing anyone before, or getting closer with their body more, than their hands, or feet. But then it just happened. One day we were together all the time, when we finally won, and we were so happy, because we knew with this win, four wins in a row, we'll get a reward from the administrator. Pyro jumped in joy, and spread their arms, turning at me. I smiled, and with a small chortle, I spread my arms too, and hugged them, they hugged me back, and we just _hugged_ there, like two dork kids. They hugged me real tight, and it lasted long. I felt comfortable and safe, couldn't help, but give out a comfortable groan, patting their back. „Well done, pardner, well done." I grumbled, trying to get rid of them, but I couldn't. I was so close to them like never before.


	8. Chapter 8

I honestly stopped counting the time, how long we were friends. It actually started to bloom in _best friends_ level. I was amazed how they started to open up to me. I got so used to their wicked personality I didn't mind anything strange from them anymore. Sometimes they acted with me as if I was a small baby, and they took care of me, nuzzling me, telling me sweet words, and then _cooking_ for me. I honestly didn't mind. I honestly love being spoiled, and this mentally sick person offers me this indulgence without anything in return. The only thing they needed was tolerance. But I could offer more than that. First I was too lazy to concentrate on feelings, but then I realized it's more pleasant to give than get.


	9. Chapter 9

I got very used to Pyro, and so did they to me. Slowly the others accepted our friendship too. Actually the medic praised me how I made the Pyro occupied, and they actually positively started to socially improve. I was glad to hear that.

I thought from now on, everything can go flawlessly. My patience was limitless towards Pyro. Finally, after a time I was able to get rid of that inner frustrating feeling I couldn't explain to myself, which it was caused by Pyro.

Until one day things changed...


	10. Chapter 10

Just when I finally accepted the other as they were, and got used to their twisted personality, they decided to ruin it for me. They started to test me again. At first I didn't realize. We were side by side, when he retreated from the battle, getting next to me. My sentry was sapped, but I was able to shoot the spy in time, before he stabbed me, so I could start rebuilding my sentry, when I noticed Pyro. They called for me, and waved at me. I waved back, then build my sentry , but then they called me again, I slightly frowned, and looked up, then my eyes widened. I was confused. They dropped their weapon, and spread his arms, the enemy soldier running to attack, and attacked the pyro without hesitation. The other exploded, and I didn't know what just happened. They seemed to be very disappointed, when they came back, and shook their head at me. Then I realized. They expected me to leave my sentry there, leave everything, and run for their aid, although they intentionally caused the trouble. They trusted me so much, they took the courage to just expose theirselves, and I failed at reacting in time. I sighed. I didn't really like this game, but I decided I'll prove pyro I value their friendship, and next time they do that stupidity again, I'll run on their aid.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't understand why, but our friendship changed. As if...Pyro started to get more serious, and they started to be very sensitive towards me. They were starting to have expectations, and spoiled me less. They made me paranoid for my mistakes, and I actually started to feel tired under their pressure. Their assertive addiction towards me started to get started to trap me in their world, isolating me from the rest.

 _Why?_

I still forced to see things positively, and blamed myself, it was my fault I got tired. It was my fault finding their jealousy stupid towards everything else I liked and wasn't about them. They started to drive me crazy, and that annoying, stressful feeling came back even more intense.

I decided I need to do something about this. I needed to take the leading role in this friendship in my hands, because if I let them lead, it'll turn out bad. I mean , I was the sane one here, I should help them, but my kindness became weakness.


	12. Chapter 12

I liked Pyro a lot, I liked being sweet with them, and I liked how sweet they were with me, but there were limits, so I got a bit more strict with them. I waited for the moment 'til they got my message, but they never really realized my intentions, and got even more forceful with me.

 _It was enough._


	13. Chapter 13

One night I went, and knocked at their door again, just like the first time, I honestly started to have a dejavu. I knocked, nothing, I knocked again, nothing, I told them who I was, and that I wanted to talk, then when I turned, to walk off, they came out, door slightly opened behind them. I turned back, we stared at each other, but I broke the silence. „Look, pahro, we need t' talk." I said with a serious expression. They stared at me, looked around, then opened the door, inviting me in. The smell of burnt wood hit my nose again. I couldn't help, but forget my anger for a moment, I looked around. The corner of the walls were sooty, curtains drawn, there were a lot of burnt stuffs on the ground, starting from bones to papers. There was a bed, with kind of filthy sheets, and one table, all their weapons thrown there, and then there was a small box. Between all the filthy, dusty and sooty stuffs, this box was clean, and brightly colorful. Rainbow, a smiling sun, and bubbles were drawn on it, in the box, there was a pink unicorn plushie, a lot of coloring pencils, a balloon, and some other pinky things. Yet on the bed, next to the pillow, there was a bear plushie...but it was dressed in an engineer outfit, just like mine...I stared with eyes widened, I was stiffened, then I slowly turned, when I met with the other's googles staring at me in the doorway. I felt somehow weak, and frightened for the first time. I was in their territory, and I felt kind of vulnerable, having the instinct I really need to watch how I spill my anger out. They were still holding the door-handle, as if they wanted me to avoid ever going near the door again.

 _I was trapped_ , and somehow I was frightened. Only positive thing I could think about was the active respawn.

It was a huge mistake letting myself being led in the "vibes of the spider".


	14. Chapter 14

An instinctual thought told me, I fed myself with lies so far, and our friendship was an illusion, and I let it happen, I let myself being busted. Maybe the medic was right, maybe I should've been more cautious with this mentally unstable person, but I ignored it, and now I'm here, regretting my mistakes, and making myself realize, I don't know how to handle psychopaths. Maybe they're indeed as dangerous, as they are told to be by the others. How could I be so foolish, the smartest from all, all alone, individually serving myself as a dish for a sick person like them. Just in case, I brushed my hand on the revolver in its sheath, hung on my belt. „Listen, pahro...we need t' talk a bit about our friendship..." I finally broke the silence. They seemed to notice my unease, they tilted their head, slowly walking at me. It seemed so out of the ordinary, and I so knew how he's not in the clearest moment of his mind at the moment. If in this state, I anger them, I'll surely die, and will need to end our friendship forever.

„Vhph/why/" they grunted, as they walked real close to me, starting to walk in circle around me.

My danger senses were tingling, I opened up and grabbed the gun in the sheath.

„ Bec'use somethin' ain't right. You ... are different." I said, focusing on the other. When I said they were different, they froze, and stepped in front of me.

„Hvph/how/" another short questioning grunt.

I shrugged. „Just different in a way...it upsets me..." I said cautiously. They stared at me, then after a time they slowly, repeated started to shake their head.

„Nh...nh...nh..." they said again and again, shaking their head.

I swallowed hard. I just did it, I angered them. I saw them starting to shudder, and saying „no" again and again, their muscles visibly tensing under the suit.

„Pahro..." I called their name, they didn't listen. „Pahro...listen..." they started to shake their head even faster, saying no louder. „Pahro...calm down..Pahro!" I tried, but as I lifted my hand to pat their shoulder, they shouted at me, then tackled me. I exclaimed, and tried to struggle, but their fingers were already digging in my skin on my neck. „Let...go!" I growled, as I tried to remove their hands from my neck, as they started to suffocate me. I struggled, but they were taller than me, and seemed to be pretty strong when in this hysterical state also. I struggled, trying to push their hands away, also trying to get my gun, but I felt they pushed down my hand to the ground, beside me with their knee. „Hnrgh...pah...ro..." I tried to speak, but I wasted my breath in vain, my vision started to get blurry, as I was slowly suffocated by my best friend, I closed my eyes, and waited for the torture to end, and respawn. Then suddenly I felt the hands easing up, as their muscles eased up too, lifting their hands in front of their face, staring at them, then they jumped off of me, stumbling in the room's corner, panting, shuddering. I greedily caught my breath, also panting, laying on the floor, then when I felt a bit better, I sat up, looking at the broken pyro, shuddering in the corner, hugging their legs close. I sighed, getting up, my back got sooty, as I walked next to them, crouching down. I cautiously placed my hand on their shoulder, and stood silent, waiting for them to calm down. Then they spread their arms for a hug, I hugged back. We stayed like that, when my eyes widened, realizing they were sobbing under the mask. „Pahro, son, ah didn't meant to hurt you, ah just wanted to talk with you..." I tried to clarify, they pulled away.

„ vhhphphwhnthvhhyu..." they grumbled sobbing.

„Sorry, ah can't understand..." I admitted honestly. My eyes widened, when they raised their hands, and stuffed their thumbs under the mask and started to push it upwards. First a chin, wet cheeks from tears, trembling lips, a nose, and finally the teary, deep black eyes, and the very short reddish-blonde hair. My chin almost fell from the surprise. I wasn't surprised anymore of the sight of a fairly manly face, but rather that _**Pyro took off his mask in front of me.**_ So the pyro was a fairly handsome white man on his thirties, maybe, definitely younger than me, but older than Scout.* I froze , staring at him, I didn't know what to say.

"I doun't wont to louse you.**" he said on a strange accent. I simply couldn't identify of what region it is.

"Whu..." I remembered to blink, somehow I felt my cheeks got warm. I was still on the state of shock, so I reacted real slow. I winced in surprise, when he leaned close, I felt his breath on my face.

"I doun't wont you to leave me." he tried explaining from another perspective. "Let's stay clouse.I wont you clouse." he whispered, sending chills down my spine. Suddenly his face muscles tensed, and he gave out a high pitched whiny noise, starting to cry again, turning away. "Stop it! I can't! I'm gouing to die!" he shouted, curling up, covering his face crying. I was so shocked seeing him for so long, and hearing his voice so long, I completely froze. His desperate sobbing snapped me out of it, when finally I was able to move my arms, and petted his back. "Pahro...'s ok, pardner. Ah wasn't going t' leave you. Ah just wanted t' talk about somethin' ah didn't understand, a change."

"No..." he whined, shaking his head. I got it now.

"Ok, fine, we don't have t' talk 'bout it, then."

Side notes:

*We discussed a lot about Pyro, but we prefer Pyro as a man, for appearance we took the sample as ms. Moofrog. .

**We didn't want to identify Pyro's provenience, we rather gave him a hard to identify accent :3


	15. Chapter 15

Patience, more patience I needed. I never ever questioned him again. I tried my best not to, and I tried to somehow ignore his assertive actions. But after that time, he completely stopped, and he seemed to be willing to consider my thoughts too. I started to feel secure again, and I did my best to make him feel safe and comfortable with me too. He showed his trust to me, and I did the same too. So we trusted each other again, and eventually he started to invite himself in my room more often, and we started to talk about him more. He was willing to reveal more about himself, but it was so confusing I couldn't really make a difference, whether they were lies or true moments of his life. We were getting back to the comfort zone in our friendship I liked, the only difference, he spoiled me more, and I enjoyed the attention. Him showing his face was more than enough for me to feel more comfortable, and I could barely erase that handsome man out of my thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

Things were getting flawless, until one day he asked me something new. He came in my room, telling me funny stories, then it was time to sleep, but he didn't leave.

"I wont to sleep with you." he stated.

Well, I trusted him enough not to stab me in sleep, so I shrugged, and allowed. Eventually it became a habit, but I wasn't against snuggling. We couldn't get more wierd than this, could we?


	17. Chapter 17

I noticed, mentally sick people, like Pyro have a daily routine, a very strict one, and if that's changed by something, they completely freeze, as if they get a brain damage, or lose their mind.

One night I stayed up late, because I needed to work on something, but it was time for bed, and Pyro was waiting for me. I tested his limits too far, and eventually he started raging out of the blue after one hour, that our snuggling was delayed. I didn't have much choice, but force myself to leave the working table, and go to bed with him.


	18. Chapter 18

My performance on the battlefield was going well, my friendship with pyro was going well, and luckily he calmed down to the point with his jealousy, that I was _allowed_ to spend time with others too.

 _But._

Changes always come, and I didn't really see the next one coming.


	19. Chapter 19

I always liked myself like how I was. I was comfortable with myself and with my body. Back in the old day I might have been more handsome, with less round belly, but it's ok. Although I was good with women, I'm aware what love is, and 'making love' is, experienced them, but they somehow didn't seem so important for me. I was busy with engineering, and back then with studying. I didn't have much time for daydreaming. I soothe my hormones with occasional dates and temporary partners, but nowadays I didn't really have the chance to see women. I was so busy, and distracted by Pyro, I didn't even felt the need for a long time, when one day we were sitting together with the others, and the subject changed to marriage. Everyone already knew Spy's affairs with the enemy Scout's mother, so no wonder he brought up the subject, maybe to comfort himself he wasn't the one with such ideas in mind. I couldn't help but smile how it showed how each interpreted the subject. The Scout was already thinking of ms. Pauling, he was just adorable. The Sniper and Demoman were the two perverted ones, while Soldier was on the same opinion as me: we don't have time for that. Medic shrugged, kind of agreed with the Soldier. I always saw him kind of suspicious in this matter, and the Heavy also just shrugged. The two always seemed to be so close. So I decided I'll be friends with the Medic more, and ask about their friendship, since I saw it similar to mine and Pyro's.

I glanced at Pyro, I was very curious what he thinks about the subject. I was actually starting to get _curious_ about his sexual orientation. He was so unpredictable I could't really tell, and he was considered a woman, thanked to his occasional feminine possessions, such as a small pink purse, and a feminine pink hat, and the pink unicorn. Honestly, I was prepared for everything, since I accepted him like how he was.

While we talked about women, and Demoman rather started to turn the subject more in a sexual way, talking about a story , how he "shagged" a woman in town, I watched Pyro, and surprisingly, he didn't even pay attention. He was drawing. I raised a brow, and leaned closer to see what he was drawing. I saw two figures, a grass under their feet, a happy sun and clouds, some smiling flowers, and hearts over the two figures' heads. I smiled. On the paper there was me, and him, holding hands, in that very colorful, and happy place. It wasn't a quality drawing, as if a small girl drew it from kindergarten, but I knew it meant a lot.


	20. Chapter 20

The drawing was given to me, and since the time came to sleep, I went in my room, sitting on my bed, examining the paper. Once I learned handwriting and drawings reflected deep thoughts and emotions. I had a talk once with Pyro, that his 'other side'(don't forget his schizophrenic) sometimes goes to Pyroland. I interpret it as his own personal comfort zone. In this illustration, it seemed I'm in _his personal comfort zone_. Well I was glad.

Soon he came, and readied to bed, but this time he changed in front of me. I couldn't help, but glance at his body. I was surprised again. He was fairly muscular, and had a clean skin. I expected to be burnt here and there , being a pyromaniac, but he was all clean. When he popped his head out of the T-shirt, I glanced away.

"You doun't change?" he asked, I looked up.

"Ah...yeah, I'm gonna change now too." I said, standing up, placing the drawing on the bed. He looked at it.

"Dou you like it?" he asked.

"Yeah." I smiled, turning away. I took off my googles , and started to undress.

"Can I hould your hands?" he asked, and I was surprised from the sudden question. "Now?" I turned at him, he nodded. I chortled, pausing my change into PJs, and reached out my hands. He stepped closer, and eagerly grabbed my hands. His hands were so warm, so his smile. I drowned in those dark eyes. He stepped closer, raising our hands, pressing his fingers between mine. "Dou you like it?" he asked, I just nodded with a smile. We stood there, holding hands, I patiently waited. He was actually adorable.

He examined me, I felt my cheeks warm., then he let my hands go, sitting on the bed. "Dou you have a wouman?" he asked. I raised a brow. The rascal, so he actually payed attention. "Ah did, how about yah?" I asked, accepting the game. So he was curious about me as I was about him. He gave out a playful smile, turning his head away. "Yes." he said, burying his face in his palms in embarrassment. I was actually surprised. "You did?" I asked curiously. He nodded, but I wanted to know more for no reason. "How was she?" I asked, he snorted, and gave out an awkward laughter. "I doun't 't remember." he laughed. I tilted my head with a suspicious smile. I couldn't decide whether he lied or felt he laughed, and calmed down, he made a serious expression. "I hate woumen."I sat next to him. "Why?" I asked, he smirked again.

"They're loud."

"Not every woman 's loud."

"Yes they are. They're all loud, and they scream in bed, and scratch your back. So I..." somehow his expression got frighteningly dark. A true murderer's face. "...I burnt their mouth, then stabbed them."

"In..bed?" I asked. So he was sexually capable. I was happy for him to be all healthy down there, but wouldn't be that glad to see more of him in kids.

"Yes. I sexed 'em. But they reeked!" he shouted, then bursted out in laughter, collapsing on bed, I just scratched my temple, grimacing. What on earth he was talking about. I had sex with women too, but I didn't mind them moaning, and I definitely didn't pay attention to their smell. "They?" I asked unintentionally. "Yes...hahaha , yes, and I gave 'em so hard!" he laughed further. Well, I felt embarrassed for him. " And..." he sat up, grabbing my shoulder. "And when I burnt their heads, I rather came becaouse ouf the fire!" he laughed further, as if he just said a good joke. My eyes widened in puzzlement and shock, but I tried to force a slight laughter too, one of my eye muscles twitching. "Hehehe..."

He suddenly stopped, and sat up, leaning in my face. "Do you like woumen?" I hesitated. "Well, yeah, I like 'em." I scratched my head, he seemed to be very curious. "How dou you do 'em?" he asked, as if he was asking for a fairy tale. I blushed. I think that's something personal, but I asked him too, so it wouldn't be fair if I don't tell him too. But what, though? "Well ah...kiss 'em, and lie 'em on bed..." I tried to explain it somehow. The other was paying attention so intensely. "Gosh Ah...don't really know what t' explain on this. Ah do 'em just like you, but without burnin' ...their heads up." I gave up. "Mhm." he said, and expected me to explain further, I looked away embarrassed. "Then?" he asked impatiently. I sighed, shook my head with a smile. "Then it happens. I don't think much, when ah'm in bed with a woman." He seemed to be puzzled with the answer he got, he seemed to be wondering, as he tilted his head with a slight frown. I went to finally change, and get in bed. I felt he was staring, but I didn't really pay much attention on that. We finally got in bed, both wondering.


	21. Chapter 21

At night I slept well, until I felt Pyro shuddering behind me. I opened my eyes, when he gasped sharply, sitting up, panting, shuddering, sweating. A bad dream. I sat up too, turning at him. "Pahro...?" I called out his name, then scooted closer, hugging him close. He shuddered terribly. "It's ok, darlin', Ah'm here." I tried to soothe him.

"Please doun't leave me..." he whispered on a trembling tone. I frowned. Was he...?

"Ah won't." I grumbled.


	22. Chapter 22

I was pleased with the new weapons we received. It was a long time when we actually got something new. Unfortunately the other team got new gears as well. We already tested them on each other, and the battle got wilder. I was so excited , I forgot to ask Pyro what he's got. That day we won. I was happy, my first thought was to go, find Pyro between the others and hug him, or highfive with him. But he wasn't anywhere. My happy smile slowly faded, and started to look around, trying to find him. I ran back in the building, my first route was the respawn area. I sighed in relief, when I saw him. "Pahro, yah scared me, son. Why are yah hidin' here?" He looked at me. He didn't say anything.

At that night I tried to catch medic on his own, also getting rid of Pyro. I went to his lab. He seemed to be busy with his birds, but he accepted me in. I honestly told him why I was there, and he laughed at me.

"Zo you zhink me and Heavy are a couple?"

"Ah wasn't referring to two just seem t' be good friends, just like me 'n pahro." I frowned. It seemed it was harder to talk with the medic than I thought. He laughed again, arranging his things on his desk. "We are nozhing like you and pyro." he stated, I rolled my eyes. Hold it. I spotted he was blushing. Oh, how could I be so inconsiderate! He was embarrassed. " Ah'm sorry..." I grumbled. "Then could yah tell me what yah do, when your favorite pardner is down?" I asked more cautiously. He directed his annoyed smile at me. "I make him happy, of course." I just nodded, not really getting his logic, then excused myself, and went off. This was the most awkward talk I've every had with the doctor. We used to get along well, and talk a lot about science, but it seemed this wasn't the best thing to talk about with him.


	23. Chapter 23

Pyro seemed to be a bit down after the bad dream, and instead of being there for him, I was more busy with myself,so I decided to try and sit down, talking with him one night. He was in his room, fumbling his flare gun, I allowed myself to enter without knocking, because we were used to each other like that.

"Hi." he greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hey." I said, sitting on the side of the bed. "How are you?" He shrugged, looking away with a smile, but it rather looked he's about to burst out in laughter. I smirked. "What?" I asked curiously. He glanced at me playfully, then away, giving out a "pppft" sound, as he could barely hold back the outbursting laughter with his lips. "Whaat?" I asked on a playful tone, nudging him, sitting closer.

"I..." he started, finally turning at me, glancing at my hands. "I swapped your...hngh...glouve with mine touday, and you...kkkhhhck! didn't even noutice!HAHAHA" he bursted out in laughter in my face, then with wide opened mouth laughed, throwing his head on the pillow, the gun rolling out of his hand on his wiggling stomach.

"Whu...?!" he blinked with widened eyes, then lifted my robotic hand, hidden with a...black glove instead of a yellow one. I bursted out in laughter too. "You dross/metal/!" I exclaimed, pushing the gun aside, starting to tickle him, as he started to wiggle, and laugh even harder. I laughed with him, then sighed relived, as he was finally in his good mood again.

We got silent for a moment, then he sat up with a rather serious expression, but it was a strange expression. "Le'ss gou in your room." he stated. I just stood up, he got on his mask, and we went to my room.

Right when I closed the door, and turned, he was already without his mask again slamming his hands beside my head on two sides. I blinked with widened eyes, my back pressed to the door. I assumed it was a new game, so I waited for the outcome. He grabbed my wrists, and with a chortle, pushed me on the bed. I gave out a cautious laughter, still not knowing how to actually react. In my stressed out state, I just started to wonder where my glove can be. I noticed he had one pair of black gloves as usual, then where was mine? Then I couldn't think much, as I blushed unintentionally, when he licked his lips, looking at me, while pulling the red suit off. What was this about? Yet deep down I somehow had an instinctual thought affirming the situation. I should've done something to prevent it, but I froze, as he climbed on me, pressing his nose to mine, sending on my elbows, one hand next to my shoulder, the other slipped under my thigh, lifting my leg, brushing to his.

This was _too_ was even happening?! My mind got blank, and I just found myself making out with my best friend, not really minding he nudged my groin with his leg, I just even reacted to it with a groan I was actually embarrassed about, that I voiced it. I wish we would never part, so I didn't need to face further consequences, but he broke the sloppy kiss, licking his upper lip again. "You're hout./hot/" he grumbled, his hand running up on my crotch from my leg. I looked in his eyes, then glanced down on his hand. "W-wait..." I tried to stop the whole thing, to finally be able to realize what was happening, but he didn't stop, and I froze, blushing like crazy. "Na-ah!" he said playfully, chortling, then lowered his lips on mine again. I actually started to put of a cautious fight, but when he lowered on me, and his other hand slid on my throat, I relaxed in no time as a warning sign. The last time he strangled me was enough scary to not provoke it out again, but _what was just happening?!_

"Pahro...we..." I tried to say something, but it only ended in a gasp. Man, I was damn horny. He made me horny... Dagnabbit, I felt so good somehow! It was a long time I felt such a heat. Instead of protesting anymore, I just spread my legs welcoming for his hand rubbing my erection. He chortled in the kiss with a smirk, when he felt I gave in, then pressed a long, noisy kiss on my cheek, sinking down. I helplessly gasped for air, following his movements with half lidded eyes. I needed to question myself who was hot from the two of us now. I gave out a moan, as he freed my erection, throwing my head back, the only thing I was able to say was a repeated yeah, and hisses, and groans, as he stroke me. He was rough, and a bit clumsy, not skillful at all, but it didn't matter, he sent me to the brightest paradise. "Wh...whah...?" I lifted back my head, looking down what was happening, when I felt something nice and warm covering my manhood. " Oh god, why..." I groaned in weak agony, as Pyro started sucking me off, playfully giving out a satisfied noise, just like how people say a "mmmh", when they like how a food tastes like. He acted as if he was sucking a popsicle or something. Thinking of it for a moment made me feel awkward, but I didn't really have strength to actually think about something comprehensible, instead I just unintentionally bucked my hips, sinking deeper in that warm mouth, sliding from my elbows down , resting my back on the bed, my gloved hand sliding on Pyro's popping head, pushing it in a faster rhythm, and he adapted to the pace I dictated, groaning around my manhood.

I became a bit louder with the noises, when I felt it coming, unintentionally, roughly gagging the poor one, until I finally came. I got limb, panting, I was almost dozing off right ahead, when I felt a drop hitting my cheek. I opened my eyes, it was pyro, climbed on me, my cum all over his face. "Mmmmm!" he said playfully, as if he tasted something nice, then he playfully acted as if he tasted its flavor even more, to be able to tell the ingredients. "It tastes like... an engineer!" he assessed like a naive kid, I facepalmed.

I felt so refreshed and relieved like never before in the days at my job as a I cleaned off his goofy face, forcing myself to be able to walk on my limb legs, then I threw the towel away with my limb hand, and collapsed in bed, closing my eyes, ready to sleep. Pyro climbed on my back, nipping on my ear, I growled. Oh, come on, I can't anymore, this was enough already for now.

"Did you like it?" he asked in a whisper.

"Mhm..." I grumbled weakly.

"Dou you wanna try mine?"

"Tomorrow..."

"Will you?"

"Tomorrow..."

He snorted.

"Will you ride a pony's back?" he fooled around to test me.

"Tomorrow..." I repeated, but I was half asleep, and didn't really know what he was talking about.

"Dou you love me?"

"Tomorrow..."

He laughed, rolling off of me.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning I woke up, I slept well, and felt incredibly comfortable in my body. I stretched, as if I was ready to grow a bit more in length, unintentionally waking up Pyro, he turned around, and smiled, then leaned on his elbow, pressing a rough kiss on my cheek.

"Hi..." he said, looking in my eyes, climbing on me.

"Hey." I grumbled after a yawn, placing my hands on his waist.

"Dou you love me now? It's tomourrow." he asked impatiently, like a small kid, I gave out a lazy laughter.

" Yeah." I finally said.

I had a fairly nice day, and somehow I didn't really thought about the _thing_ anymore. I only stated for myself I didn't mind _this_ with Pyro at all, and I accepted it, as how I accepted the other things about Pyro. The others looked at me a bit strange how "high" I was all day. I couldn't help it, that blowjob really was like a pill , and for an already relaxed Texan more comfort just leads to a complete relaxation. Pyro kept being around me, the day went well, just like the weeks after. He didn't got dirty with me anymore, just stole kisses, and being sweet, and he didn't ask much in return, just sometimes reassuring him I loved him. I got so used to it I demanded to be spoiled, but Pyro didn't seem to mind it.

One day I actually started to wonder what I actually feel for him. I honestly didn't know. That day, when we won, he walked in front of me, and in front of everyone, he knelt down in front of me, and lifted a bouquet of flowers. My chin dropped, so did the others'. I didn't know what to do, to take it, or run away, but eventually he confessed his romantic feeling on his way, holding a lighter under the bouquet, and burning it up.* I felt it was a proposal, and I was puzzled what to say or react. I was cornered again, and forced to wonder what I actually felt.

At night we kissed, and it was long lasting and deep. He whimpered in the kiss. I asked what was the matter, he didn't really answer, just kissed me further.

The next day he did the same, and even almost collapsed. "Pahro, what's the matter, darlin'?" I asked more seriously. "I doun't knouw, I feel sou good, but I feel sou bad." I raised a brow, and slammed my hand on his groin, he groaned, his knees pressed together. "Welp! You're horny as fuck." I stated."Don't worry, darlin', we can help that." I smirked, allowing myself to get flirty, and I even enjoyed it. "I wont to sex..."(side note from translator: ye, intentionally isn't there a "have", 'cause he says so) my eyes widened, and blushed, getting my hand away from his groin. I didn't know what to say, as I couldn't really imagine sex between us. We were both men, and one of us needed to be the "woman". It was even strange thinking about it. I wasn't sure I was prepared to get so intimate with pyro. I felt awkward and embarrassed, I stepped back,looking away, my cheeks were burning. My gesture had a bad effect, as I did so, I glanced up, when I hear the other's gasping for air. My eyes widened in panic. I did it again, like first time, I upset him terribly. He shuddered, and had a kind of panic attack. "Pahro...don't get me wrong..." I tried, stepping back in his arms. "Ah love yah..."

"No..." his eyes started to fill with tears.

Man, I really started to feel bad now. I sighed, I grabbed his shoulders, and forced him to look into my eyes.

h"Look, sweatie, ah've never had sex with a man, so ah'm a bit scared,what if ya don't like me, what if it turns out bad, and we can't be friends anymore...ah can't really afford t' make this mistake between us."

He seemed to understand, and slowly settling down.

"But I wont you..." he whimpered.

"How much exactly? Maybe you're confusing a bonding feeling with _this_."

"No.I wont you." he forced, tears flowing down his cheeks, but he made a very manly and serious, determined expression. "I wont to ravish you between the sheets..."

Ok, now that sounded so ...I remained speechless. I was fairly reassured about his again, I wasn't sure I was ready to be the "woman" in this. He was a psychopath, what if he burns my head up too, if I ever dare making a sound. What a coward Texan am I?!Hope noone finds out... I desperately tried to think of something to say, then I remembered something, making a playful expression.

"Tomorrow." I smirked.

His eyes widened in puzzlement at first, then he bursted out laughing.

"But don't worry, darlin', we'll still do somethin' today." I said, then it was my turn to push him on the bed. He had a strange reflex, grabbing my belt, tensing up, but then he just smiled, and rested on his elbows. One thing I genuinely found attracting in was his chest and stomach. I have no idea why, but it was attractive, well shaped, just perfect. I kissed him, then after I revealed the rest, I kissed down his neck, til my chin hit his belt. He chortled. "It tickles..." he said. I smirked in the kisses, then grabbed his belt. Man, I was actually nervous. I never gave a blowjob to anyone, nor burying my face in a woman's genital either, but there was a first time for everything. As I unzipped his pants, I straightened up a bit, glancing up, to make sure he was okay with this, but oh how he was! That turned on smirk on his face again, which gave me chills.

"Will you dou it..?"

"Shush..." I said, swallowing hard with a worried, focusing frown.

"It's ouk, if you doun't like wieners..." he smirked, his voice sounded teasing, offending my daring Texan nature.

"I said shush." I glared at him, then grabbed his erection roughly.

"Ow.." he bit his lower lip. I wasn't sure if I was the one, who cause him pain, or he caused pain for his own self, biting his lower lip.

I focused on the nicely twitching manhood in my hand. It was so strange, yet I was so excited. I even got an erection too.

"Dag naggit dammit..." I grumbled, squirmed a bit uncomfortably, then started stroking. Ok, this part wasn't so hard, and Pyro seemed to enjoy it too. He was actually attractive enjoying the feeling, giving out whiny noises, as moans. After a time I felt encouraged and horny enough to try to fail a bit with a little blowjob. So I cleared my throat. Here goes nothing. I lowered my head, and closed my eyes, wasn't sure if it was ok. Since Pyro positively reacted, and triumphantly continued, although it felt incredibly strange, and it was too salty. But it was ok, as long as it made him happy, and me excited. My pants were so tight, I needed to reach down, and give a little relief for myself too. Eventually I got used to it, and it wasn't that bad, he didn't gagged me like I did to him at all.

"Whooowheeee!" I exclaimed throwing myself next to him, both panting, after we both came.

"Man..." he sighed with a daydreaming expression.

"Yeah...two men messin' around..." I sighed too.

He rolled on his side, smiling at me. "I louve you." he said so sincerely I felt like I was blushing. Right there I felt I loved him too. _Genuinely_ loving him like a lover.

"Ah love yah too."


	25. Chapter 25

Days have passed by, and even with our new love affair with Pyro, we needed to concentrate on our jobs too. I needed to keep up the pace with the BLU engineer, since he seemed to be developing something on his sentries, that was a problem for us, that was a problem for _me_. Luckily our spy was advanced enough to get all the plans from the other, and so I could catch up, and even add more to the new designs, or form out my own inventions, inspired the BLU's blueprints.

Focusing on battles and inventions, Pyro started to be a bit more assertive again. He was sneaking for my attention more than anything, and he wanted to get intimate more often, since he wanted to develop further our relationship into something more intimate, but I kept avoiding it. I still couldn't feel comfortable thinking of use doing it, so I kept up with distractions with him, luckily he fell for it, but I didn't know how long.

Again, I was feeling a bit more determined and serious to go and talk to the Medic again, to comfort myself a little, or get a little encouragement to not be afraid to sexually please my partner of the same gender. One day, after we won the battle again, and we were shouting happily, I saw Heavy and Medic gazing at each other with a lustful smile, which now I could identify, thanked to my experiences, then I saw them turning at a corner. I was a bit impolite, but I couldn't help it. I stepped back from the others, and peaked after them. Yeah, I saw what I was looking for. They were kissing passionately, I felt like blushing. So they were _together_ , eventually. So one night, after everyone was retreating to their rooms, I went to the medic's lab. I started up with a polite conversation, he seemed to be in a better mood, and more talkative. I eventually brought up the difficult subject, speaking more clearly, and admitting I saw him with Heavy. When I admitted, he gave me a glare, I really needed to stand back a little, and run, as he was about to kill me, but I fast reassured him it was all cool, I'm a clean person, and promised it'll stay our little secret. So, both feeling very awkward, I eventually asked. "So...is it wierd 't do it with a...man...?" Medic sighed, looking away. "You need to remember to not zink, and go wiz it. Relax." I listened to him intensely, then nodded, wondering. He always gave me hints only, never telling anything precisely, yet he always showed everything in our faces as facts about medical stuffs. Perhaps being involved made things a bit difficult for him too. Eventually the discussion got a bit lighter, we didn't mention the private things anymore, then I excused myself and went off.

I felt a bit more content, even if it was for a short period, that it wasn't us the only ones, who were a strange couple.


	26. Chapter 26

We were holding hands, stargazing, sitting on crates. It was a long time, but I held a cigarette. I felt so comfortable, so...young. As if I was on a date with my new crush. Yet I was sitting with a psychopath on a battlefield. He placed his head on my shoulder, I smiled, finishing up my cigarette.

"Sleepy?" I asked.

"Nh." he muffled under his mask. It wasn't his usual gas mask. He got a new one, and it looked more badass. It was called the "Last Breath" , even its name was badass.

We sat there, when he got up, and tugged on my shirt, then pointed at the base. I nodded, got up, and followed him. We went back quite early. I wasn't tired at all, and he said he wasn't either, but he knew. Maybe he just wanted to get rid of that mask. I got so used to his closeness, and seeing his face, nothing really bothered me with him, even got used to seeing him naked. That was his new habit. We were just perfectly comfortable and fine with each other, and that was the most important thing.

We went in the room , silently, but the silence was comfortable, smiling at each other. I honestly never felt this free and careless. I always was busy with something, I always wondered about my sentries, and this new book I found and studies about secret machines in WW I. , always thinking about something new, creating something new, getting parts together, exploring metal, etc. But now I didn't have much in mind, just Pyro. I was literally spaced out. When I closed the door, he pulled off his mask, pulling me close. I gave out a chortle, then let him kiss me. It felt so nice. We kissed intensely, sinking on the was quite a long makeout session, I would even call it romantic. I felt very close to Pyro tonight for unknown reasons. I was so drowned in pleasure I didn't pay attention, and just found myself being undressed.I was snapped out of the "magical" feeling, when I felt the other's erection pressed to mine.

"Wh..." I slightly jumped, looking at us, just like when a person is woken up from their sweetest dream. Pyro smirked at me, he leaned close, pressing his cheek to mine. I frowned. Hold on, I didn't agree to have sex, but my body made me feel elsehow. My eyes widened over Pyro's shoulder, as he hissed and growled in my ear in pleasure, as he slid his manhood lower. I turned red, and wanted to push him away, but he kissed my face all over, soothing me. It was a joke, right?! I gave out a helpless groan, as he rubbed himself to my entrance. I still wasn't sure I wanted this, even when he leaned away, grabbing his suit, pulling out a small thing, and throwing the suit away. I fixated my gaze on the little bottle. Lube..?

"W-what's that for?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"Medic said it's good to use, when you wont tou squish yourself in tight places." he chortled.

"Ehehe...yeah..." I said awkwardly, with a panicked smile. I tried to escape desperately, sitting up, pulling him in a kiss, but it was just worse, he pulled me down back. I tried to grab him , and roll around, but he noticed, and kept himself on place, playfully chortling in the kiss. I can't just let my clean Texan ass get fucked, for flying fuck's sake! I broke the kiss, and slightly pushed him away, turning my head away.

"Hm." he grumbled. I closed my eyes shut. I'm so sorry, darling, but I wasn't really prepared to be your woman tonight.

Pyro seemed to sense my dilemma. He tilted his head, then started wondering. I opened my eyes, looked at him. I felt incredibly awkward, losing some from my erection too. He made a whiny face, but then he sighed, opened up the bottle, spilled the sticky liquid on his hand, then grabbed my member, stroking it, covering with the lube.

"P-Pahro..." I groaned, then I didn't notice I shut my eyes, as they opened up wide, when I felt him sinking down on my length. Warmth hitting me intensely in that moment, I felt like burning up. "Y-You don't have to..." I stammered, he seemed to be in trouble, but he forced a smile on his face. "It's ouk..." he tried his best to make it feel good, it was good, although it was clumsy, and awkward. After a time we both got used to the feeling, and caught up a pace, as he bucked my hips too. After a time I couldn't anymore, so I grabbed his hips. "Ok...let's do this...Texan style." I smirked feeling very horny, then held him tight, and started pounding him hard. Now I showed him...how to ride properly. He was actually adorable as he gasped, then moaned loudly in surprise and pleasure, then just gave out small whimpers,every time I slammed in him, tearing up, but I couldn't stop anymore. I barely could breathe, then I finally came. He whimpered, as he came too, then collapsed on me, both catching out breaths. I felt incredibly exhausted, and limb. Man...maybe I started to get too old for this. I got way too tired after, and dozed off too fast. I wanted to make sure he was alright, but I just dozed off anyways.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning he was okay, luckily. Unlike how refreshed I felt after the first blowjob, I felt tired all day, and was useless for anything. So was he. He was killed more than he usually was, and he barely could run.

At night I apologized, he just shrugged. "It waus worth it." he smiled. "But..." he smirked, and pushed me at the bed. "Tonight I top." I sighed. I was too tired to oppose. He was very gentle with me, actually, and distracted with his sweet kisses. He was improving in making love?

This time I actually managed to relax myself enough to enjoy it, and not stress out. The problem only came, when he entered me. I groaned, and turned my head aside, grabbing the sheets. It felt uncomfortable, and a little painful, but at the end it felt incredibly nice, intense pleasure pulsating through my body every time he thrust. I couldn't help, but remember how he didn't like people moaning under him, so I tried to swallow back as best as possible, but then he caught up with the pace, I burst out in moans. We actually both did. I needed to admit he was actually very good at it, sending me to the brightest paradise again, or even beyond. I came before him, but the pleasure remained intense, and got even more intense as he rammed harder, until he came too. He collapsed on me , we gave each other lazy kisses, while catching breath, then he rolled off, I stared at the ceiling. It was strange. I didn't doze off, yet I felt tired. I felt mentally and physically complete. I felt refreshed and alive and in love.

"I louve you..." he grumbled tired.

"Ah love yah too..." I said, closing my eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

I'm an engineer, who likes his job, is well payed, and is okay with his teammates.

 _But._

Never thought a person like _him_ will change so many things in me. I liked strange people, they attracted me, I attracted them, but the most extreme, the most intense stood close to my heart, it seemed. This trio-mentally ill man stole my heart, and I didn't mind a single bit. He gave me new experience in relationships and love making, he made me actually like being a "woman" for a man in a way I still remained a manly, proud, in-love Texan. His playful nature made me feel so alive and young, his love was making me feel refreshed and complete. He made me be okay with having a strange relationship, and keeping my mind focused on job, keeping both. Yet...he didn't really asked anything much in return, just a little bit more love.

I simply like being spoiled, and he just gives me everything perfect.

He gave me pleasure and dreams next to thoughts.

I gave him love and caring in return.

 _But._

Something remained secure. _Our friendship_ , the strongest pillar between our bonding, which led us so far, but it remained as from where we started.

 _ **The end.**_

That's all! We hope you like it!


End file.
